1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver to be mounted in a portable communication device, and a portable communication device in which the receiver is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
A so-called dynamic receiver has been employed as a receiver for a portable communication device, such as a handy phone.
FIG. 16A is a front view of a portable telephone 200A in which such a dynamic receiver 2 is mounted.
As shown in FIG. 16A, the portable telephone 200A has a liquid crystal display panel 204 provided in a front portion 202a of a casing 202. A small hole 202e is formed in the front portion 202a at an upward location relative to the liquid crystal display panel 204. The dynamic receiver 2 is mounted inside the casing 202 so as to be adjacent to the small hole 202e. 
For a contemporary portable telephone, not only the speech function but also an information terminal communication function tends to be regarded as important. The liquid crystal display panel size need be increased as much as is possible, in order that text and graphic data can be read easily.
To satisfy this need, the size of the liquid crystal display panel is conventionally increased by altering the layout of the portable telephone components.
However, usually the outer shape of the dynamic receiver is circular, and the diameter thereof must equal or exceed a constant size (about φ13 mm) because a received tone quality having a specific level at the least must be obtained. Therefore, increasing the size of a liquid display panel by extending it upward is limited due to the presence of a dynamic receiver.
For example, for the portable telephone 200A in FIG. 16A, the size of the liquid crystal display panel 204 can be increased up to the size shown for the portable telephone 200B in FIG. 16B by changing arrangement of a call display LED 210 and various operation keys. However, since a space must be reserved for arrangement of the dynamic receiver 2, it is difficult to increase the size of the liquid crystal display panel 204 by extending the liquid crystal display panel further upward.